1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooking apparatus having a divider detachably mounted in a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cooking apparatus includes a cooking chamber and a heat source emitting heat into the cooking chamber so as to cook food with heat emitted from the heat source. Such a cooking apparatus is also provided with a divider to partition the cooking chamber, in order to easily apply a variety of temperature conditions in the cooking chamber or to prevent the entire cooking chamber from being used unnecessarily while cooking a small quantity of food.
A separate heat source and blowing fan are provided in each cooking chamber partitioned by the divider, so that each cooking chamber may be operated independently.
A user may use the cooking chamber in a partitioned state by placing the divider in the cooking chamber or in a non-partitioned state by removing the divider from the cooking chamber as necessary. Conventionally, a user stores the divider in a separate space outside the cooking apparatus when the divider is removed from the cooking chamber.